


Der liebe Nachbar

by Halidura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Short, psychological crazy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidura/pseuds/Halidura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein doch nicht ganz so lieber Nachbar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der liebe Nachbar

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht Beta gelesen. Alle Fehler sind meine eigenen.
> 
> Bitte helft mir mit den Tags, ich bin super schlecht damit!!!

**Der liebe Nachbar**

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, ist alles wieder da.

Ich seh dich wieder vor mir stehen, deine Augen schauen mich an.

Vorwurfsvoll.

Was habe ich gemacht?

Du willst dich abwenden, gehen.

Ich suche Worte, um dich aufzuhalten.

Weißt du schon das Neuste, frage ich dich.

Der Nachbar, der liebe Nachbar, hat seine Frau umgebracht.

Ich habe gesehen, er hat sie verbuddelt, hier in dem Garten.

Du drehst dich um.

Wieso schaust du mich so an?

So vorwurfsvoll, böse, und doch traurig.

Ich will dich nicht so sehen.

Ich versuche meine Augen zu schließen, doch es geht nicht.

Sie sind ja schon geschlossen.

Weißt du, dass du blutest?

Da, an deinem Kopf.

Ich öffne die Augen wieder.

Der Nachbar, der liebe Nachbar, steht mir genau gegenüber und sieht mich an.

Da ist Erde an seinen Händen.

Erde und Blut.

Er schaut mir genau in die Augen, blinzelt nicht einmal.

Ich streich mir durch die Haare, er tut es mir nach.

Seine Haare sind blutverklebt und dreckig danach.

Rufe werden laut.

Sirenen werden laut.

Schreie werden laut.

Wieso sind Leute in meinem Haus?

Du bist doch weggegangen.

Gesichter tauchten hinter dem Nachbarn, dem lieben Nachbarn, auf.

Was sagen sie?

Ich höre nur rauschen.

Schmerz zuckt durch meine Schulter.

Ich kann meine Arme nicht mehr bewegen, muss mich nach vorne beugen.

Was passiert mit mir?

Wieso werde ich aus meinem Haus geführt in dieses Auto gesetzt?

Es war doch der Nachbar, der liebe nette Nachbar, der immer freundlich grüßte, pünktlich war, rechtzeitig den Müll rausbrachte, hart arbeitete, er hat doch seine Frau umgebracht und hier, genau da, verscharrt.

Die Tür schlug hinter mir zu.

Zurück blieb im Haus der einzig stille Beobachter, ein Spiegel.

 

~Ende~

 

oder:

Zurück blieb im Haus der einzig stille Beobachter, ein Spiegel.

 

Der Nachbar, ja der liebe Nachbar, das war ich.

 

~Ende~


End file.
